Kiss it Better, Gilly
by SpiffyTwinx
Summary: Sort of AU, Kid! Kevin  because he wasn't Xerxes at the time  and Kid! Vincent get into a fight, and Kid! Gil makes Kevin's cut better. Gil x Break
1. Chapter 1

**I got a mental image of Vincent, Gil, and Break as little LITTLE kids and Vincent and Break started wrestling.**

** Disclaimer: I do not own Pandora Hearts, but I do own the plot and the age changes.**

Five year old Gilbert Nightray sat in a chair that seemed all too big for his little frame, a picture book in his lap.

His adoptive brother, Kevin Regnard, also age five, was eating candy and spinning around in circles. Gil sometimes thought that Kevin was really, really cute when he wasn't putting up an act.

The raven-haired child shook these thoughts from his head and watched Vincent, his four year old sibling, stroll into the room, automatically putting Kevin into a bad mood.

"Bwother!" Vincent yelled, running over and climbing into Gil's seat, hugging the older sibling tightly with a pink tint on his cheeks.

Aggrivation quickly came over Gil and he closed his book, brought it up, and softly popped his blond brother with it.

A small blush came over the golden-eyed boy's cheeks when Kevin laughed heartily.

Vince scowled at Kevin and got up from the seat, "you awe so mean to me, Kev! You make me cwy!" At his own words, overdramatic tears formed at the corners of the blond's eyes.

The statement, meant to make Kevin feel guilty, only raised his anger.

"You're even more of a crybaby than Gilly!" As the albino boy spoke, he pointed to Gilbert.

The forementioned kid only rolled his eyes and turned a page in his picture book, the child's version of Holy Knight.

_Edgar was a loyal servant._

_ He cleaned, and he served, and he cooked for his master._

"Edgar sounds more like a wench than anything." Kevin stated, reading over Gil's shoulder, standing on his tippy-toes, which was a little difficult to do in his shiny Mary Janes, to read the pages.

At this, Gil got angry again and turned his head to Kevin, "shut up, Edgar is a hero! It's just hard to see that he is, he'd give up anything for his master! I want to be like him some day."

Another bell-like laugh filled the room, "you are a Noble, there's no chance of you becoming a servant! The chances of you becoming a servant are the same as Vincent falling in love with you!"

A red and yellow eye glared at Kevin, "that's gwoss, Kev. I wouldn't eva fall in wove with Gilbert!"

_My brother's are irritating..._

A few more sentences into the book and a piercing, girl-like scream filled the room.

At the sound, Gilbert jumped nearly out of his skin, his book falling to the floor, and he looked up to see Vince crying and tackling Kevin, the source of his screaming was a grape lollipop stuck in his hair, most likely put there by the older boy.

A quick punch to the face and Vincent was thrown on his back, Kevin throwing insults the entire way.

Used to this routine, Gil just relaxed in his seat and watched, it never got very bad, maybe a few cuts sometimes.

The two boys on the floor were rolling on the carpet, hands on each other throats but not yet suffocating each other, and a loud yelp of pain was heard, followed by the sound of a table falling over.

Vincent got up, a geniune look of worry on his face as Kevin layed on the floor, his back arched a little from a hard impact on the table, looking like he was about to cry.

"I-I'm sowy Kevin! I'm so, so, so, so, SO sowy! Don't tell on me! It was an accident!" The blond was freaking out, forgetting about the sucker in his hair, and started to cry, triggering Kevin to start sobbing violently.

"Oh no, don't cry!" Gilbert pleaded, jumping up from his seat and hugging both of his brother's. At the feel of Gil's arm around his shoulders, Vincent immediatly relaxed, but Kevin kept crying.

"What's wrong, Kevin, did you hit your back?"

The albino shook his head and held up his bleeding finger, "I got a boo-boo, Gilly!"

Gil took Kevin's uninjured hand in his own and made him sit down on a little rocking chair by the fireplace, going to one of the drawers to retrieve a thin white cloth to tie around his brother's finger.

He strolled back over, looking confident with the piece of fabric in his hand, and swiftly wrapped it snuggly around the bleeding cut, watching Kevin's face for any signs of discomfort, but none came.

The golden-eyed boy, after checking to see he had done his work right, looked pleased with himself.

He turned to go back to his book, but a hand went on his shoulder and he turned back around. "You forgot something, Gilly." Kevin stated matter-of-factly.

Gil raised an eyebrow and his brother just chuckled, "what does the nanny always do when we get boo-boos?"

A quick thought and Gil's pale cheeks were dusted with pink, "sh-she kisses it better..."

Kevin nodded and moved his finger in front of Gil's face, only deepening the pink tint to his adoptive brother's face.

The look on the albino's face could make one believe it was a purely innocent tactic, but you never knew with the brother.

After a giant gulp, Gilbert leaned forward, pursed his lips slightly, and quickly pecked the bandages fingertip.

Once Gil pulled away, Kevin's smile grew and he hugged Gil tightly. "Thank you big brother~!"

Reluctantly, Gilbert hugged back. "You're welcome."


	2. NOTICE

**This is not a new chapter, this is a notice for anyone adding Kiss it Better, Gilly to their Story Alert. It's a one-shot! I will however make a LONG series of drabbles of this Kid! Trio called Sibling Rivalry, so check that out when it's posted. It WILL be multiple chapters, and I shall try to update it once every one or three weeks. **

** Advice: This story will probably be deleted for any Advice followers, my heart's just not in this story. I'm so sorry. -Bows-**

** Coming Out of the Closet: I am having SOO much Writers' Block with this story! I am trying as hard as I can to get it done! **

** A Relation of Two: This is decidedly finished, it may have an Omake chapter or two.**

** Comforting a Dreaming Bezarius: I will change the title AND edit this, I'm very uncomfortable with it's current position. I don't know why xP**

** This is a news update for my other stories if you haven't noticed (which would be scary if you haven't..) But all in all: KISS IT BETTER, GILLY IS A ONE-SHOT AND ANYONE THAT HAS IT ON STORY ALERT WILL NEVER RECIEVE A NEW CHAPTER NOTICE AFTER THIS!**


End file.
